Personality split
by Dash.the.wolf
Summary: Sonic was shot by a power of an unknown gem. It splits Sonic into his six core personalities. There is Happy, Rude, Serious, Intelligence, Romance, and Fear. Will Tails find out how to put Sonic back together? Who will take care of the personalities while Tails it trying to figure everything out? Read to find out! (Rated M just in case) There are is cursing and other things. Enjoy!
1. The problem

Tails' POV

I was just working in my workshop like a normal day. Sonic had found a gem when he was exploring with Shadow. He gave it to me so I could experiment on it and find out what it was. So far no luck…

I was doing a scan and no one can be in the room at the same time. I was walking out one of the doors to the room. As soon as I pulled the lever to turn on the machine Sonic came through on of the doors. He accidentally was lock in the room with the gem.

"Sonic get out of there!" I yelled and he nodded.

He started to spin dash the door but it wouldn't open. Suddenly the gem let out lightning bolts of power. One of them hit Sonic and he fell to the ground. With a flash of light th machine turned off. I ran into the room and it was filled with smoke. I couldn't see anything but I was able to make out six figures.

"Sonic are you alright?" I yelled out as the smoke cleared.

"Yeah I'm fine Tails!" A happy voice called through the smoke.

"Who do you think I am bitch? Of course I'm fine" A mean voice called followed by a sigh.

"I'm fine kid," A stern voice called out with a cough.

"I'm am not physically hurt child," someone said smartly.

"I'm fine hun," A lustful voice called.

"I-I t-think I'm a-alright," A worried voice said with a little whimper.

All the voices sounded like Sonic. What did the gem do to him? As the smoke cleared the six figures were visible.

They all looked like Sonic but something was off. They were all different colors and was wearing one thing. The only thing that was the same about them was that they looked like Sonic.

One was bright yellow and looked almost animated. His voice was so high I think that I would mistake it for a girl. His eyes weren't green but almost white but still noticeable. He had a huge smile on his face and seemed pretty normal. There was a rainbow flower crown sitting there on top of his head.

Another whad green fur and looked like Scourge. He had a black leather jacket on and his shoes had spikes on the bottom. He was trying to fight with another one of the Sonics.

So far the answers that I have gathered is that Sonic has been split up into his separate personalities. A part of me thought that this was good. It seemed like Sonic has been hiding something and now I can just asked his personalities. But the other side of me is telling my this is really bad. I don't even know how to put them back together.

You alright kid?" A stern voice said behind me.

I turned around and behind me was a red Sonic. His eyes were red crimson and voice reminded me of Shadow's. His actions were bold and strong and his voice was a little lower than all the others. He had a bandanna neatly wrapped around his neck. He had no emotion on his face and he seemed always so serious.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine," I told him with a little stutter. And he nodded

I backed away from the red hedgehog and walked to a brown one. He had red glasses on and his voice was scratchy like mine. He looked as smart as me and I never Sonic would have this personality.

I looked over and in the corner leaning against the wall was a purple version of Sonic. A red ribbon was tied around his right arm. He seemed to be Sonic's romantic side. He acted more like Rouge than anything.

The last emotion was hiding in the corner. He had grey fur and looked so scared. He had nothing on like the others. Just gloves and shoes and that was it. I knew that Sonic had a scared part of himself but I never thought it would be this bad.

"Can you all line up here?" I called out and they all looked at me.

They seemed to listen and all six of the lined up in front of me and just stood there. I had to think for a second… How am I going to work on the machine to put them back together and take care of them all?

"Can you all state your names?" I asked them and they all nodded.

"My name is Sage! It's so nice to see you Tails!" The yellow one said and was bouncing in place.

"The names Claude and if you touch me I will kill you," The green one said and gave me the middle finger.

"I'm Leo," The red one said crossing his arms and just standing there.

"Laurence is the name," The brown one said standing tall.

"I'm Ace… It's a pleasure," The purple on said bowing.

"I-I'm Gray.. Can I go now?" The gray one asked and I shook my head.

"Who gave you all these names?" I asked them confused about there names.

"Sonic gave us these names. To be honest we all like our names," Lawrence told me as he adjusted his glasses.

"That explains it," I said with a sigh and picked up the phone.


	2. Take care of him

A few hours later…

"So let me get this straight… Faker was exposed to the energy of a strange gem and now he is separated into his different personalities. Now each of us will take care of one of them?" Shadow asked and looked at Sonic's emotions.

"That's pretty much it," I told him with a shrug and took out a piece of paper from my pocket.

The paper was neatly folded in my pocket. Everyone curiously watched as I took out the paper. I put on my glasses and looked up at the others.

"I have already written down which Sonic you all will take care of," I told them and they nodded at me.

"So which one is each of us taking care of?" Amy asked me as I unfolded the paper.

"Alright… Amy, you will be taking care of Sage," I told her and the yellow hedgehog stepped forward.

"Is there anything I need to know about him?" Amy asked as Sage stood beside her.

"All I know is that Sage is Sonic's happiness… That's all I can say… I haven't really gotten to know all of them," I told her and both hedgehogs walked out.

I watched as Amy and Sage walked away through the window. I took a sigh of relief and looked back at my paper. I was worried about the next pairing but it was worth a shot. Now reading the paper I think that this was a stupid decision.

"This next one needs two people to take care of him… Blaze and Silver you guys are taking care of Claude," I told them and both of them.

Claude looked up and Blaze and Silver. He then looked away and gave them the middle finger and kept chewing the gum that I had given him. Blaze was about to lose her cool but she was able to keep it together.

"Out of what I have gathered I think this is Sonic's anger," I told them as Claude put his hand down.

"I never thought Sonic would have this personality," Silver stated and looked at me then Blaze.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about Sonic… Like-" Claude started but Leo put his hand over Claude's mouth before another word came out.

Leo gave a glare to Claude and took his hand off his mouth. Claude seemed to be afraid of Leo and kept his mouth shut. I noted this and took into account. I needed to know which emotion to go to when another had problems.

Blaze, Silver, and I looked at the green hedgehog. Silver used his telekinesis to lift the green hedgehog and made float over. Claude was not happy…

"If you drop me I will haunt the living shit out of you! I swear to chaos! PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" Claude yelled as all three of them went out the door.

"Now that Claude is gone… Leo, you're with Shadow. I think you'll like this pairing" I said and looked over at the red Sonic.

I pointed over to Shadow and Leo nodded. He gave a look to Shadow and he gave a look back. It was like Leo was trying to see if he was powerful enough. Like he was judging him...

"Alright," Leo said and walked to Shadow with a smirk on his face.

"Shadow this is Sonic's serious side. So you shouldn't have any problems," I told him and a small smile formed on Shadow's face.

"I think we are going to get along pretty well," Shadow stated and both of them waited at the door.

"Rouge you get Ace," I told her and the purple hedgehog stepped forward.

Ace took Rouge's hand and gave it a light kiss. Rouge looked away in embarrassment and was blushing madly. Ace gave her a little smirk and stood tall next to her.

"This is Sonic's Romance side. I thought you would be the best. I didn't want Ace to go with Amy so you were the last resort," I told her with a giggle.

"I-It's Alright hun," She told me and she walked over to where Shadow was standing with Ace right behind her.

"Knuckles you get to take care of Gray," I said and pointed to the grey hedgehog that was curled up in the corner of the room.

"What is this personality?" Knuckles asked confused as he looked over at Grey.

"Well… This is Sonic's fear. He shouldn't give you a hard time because Angel Island it so peaceful he shouldn't give you trouble.," I told him with a smile.

Knuckles let out a huge sigh and walked over to where gray was sitting. Knuckles lifted Grey in his arms bridal style and gave him a warm smile. Grey looked down at the floor and Knuckles teleported back to Angel Island.

"What about that Brown one? Who's going to take care of him?" Rouge asked me before she walked out with Shadow and the other two personalities.

"He's staying here with me. I think he'll be able to help he try and put Sonic back together… If he's up to it," I stated and looked up at Lawrence.

"You are correct there Tails. I will be helping you with this task… I will meet you in the room," Lawrence said and walked back to the room the gem was held in.

"Well good luck Tails!" Rouge called and left like the others.

I shut the door behind her and went back into the room with Lawrence. I gave him goggles and protective gloves. I then brought the gem inside… This was going to take a while.


	3. Sage's confession

Amy's POV

I actually don't mind taking care of Sage. He was nothing like my Sonikku from his appearance to his actions. He seems really nice and it's great to finally have a Sonikku who doesn't run away for me. I think we can ever get along really well and have a lot of fun.

The fact that I haven't seen Sonic act like this made me a little worried. I knew that Sage was Sonic's happiness. I thought that Sonic was always happy… But here is Sonic's happiness acting nothing like my original Sonikku. Was something wrong?

We walked up the stone pavement to my house. Each step of the way Sage was getting more and more excited. When we got to the door he was already bouncing off the walls and ready to go inside.

As we walked inside Cream was sitting on the couch with Cheese. They both looked over and saw Sage with me. Cream's eyes widened to see the yellow Sonic with his flower crown. Cheese was also confused and flew upstairs I was guessing that Cheese was going to Cream's room.

"Mrs. Amy… What happened to Sonic? Why is he yellow and wearing a flower crown? I thought he hated flower crowns" She asked me walking up to Sage and gave him a confused look.

"Cream, this is Sage! Sonic had a accident and was split into his emotions. This is Sonic's happiness. We are going to watch over him for the next few weeks," I told her with a smile.

Cream looked at me then Sage. Slowly a smile formed on her face and she started to giggle in excitement. She then grabbed Sage's hand and pulled him out the backdoor into the garden. The door was left wide open and I was able to see two figures running around picking flowers.

I followed them out with a giggle and saw them already sitting under the cherry blossom tree. With pink petals falling around them and the sunsetting behind them and it was a truly beautiful sight.

They were just talking as I walked up to them and sat down. Sage gave me a wide smile and placed a blue flower crown on my head. Sage then looked over a Cream and places an orange crown on her head.

"So Sage… How does it feel being separated?" I asked him picking at the grass.

"Yeah, Sage how does it feel?" Cream asked again and leaned in closer to listen.

Sage then looked up at the sunset. He left us in silence and watched the pink petals flow around us. He then looked at me and gave me weak smile and looked at the grass blowing in the wind. Finally he broke the silence...

"It-It feels wonderful," Sage said and started to cry and smile at the same time.

"Sage what's wrong!?" Cream asked pulling him into a hug.

"I-It's just that… Sonic would never let me out. The others are usually in control and I was just pushed aside. I never got to be in control of Sonic's emotions. I never got to see the outside and I was just in the shadows… Darkness was all I saw. The only time I got to be in control was when Sonic was handing out with Shadow… I'm not suppose to tell you both this but I can't hold it all in anymore," Sage said still crying as Cream hugged him tighter.

I let that echo in my mind. As I watched Cream try to make Sage stop crying but failing. Sonic always had other things in control of his life? My heart dropped after hearing that my Sonikku was feeling all this pain and I didn't even realize. I had to use all my energy to stop me from crying.

"It's going to be alright Sage," I told him putting my hand on his shoulder.

"How do you know? When we are put back together I'll just be pushed away again," He told me and more tears were shed.

"I promise you that I will do everything that I can to help you," I told him as I wiped the tears from his eyes.

Sage looked up a me and gave me a smile. Instead of tears of pain they were replaced with tears of happiness. Sage then pulled me and Cream into a tight hug and I felt him still crying. His chest going up and down with quick and disoriented breaths. Both of my arms pinned to my sides because of the huge hug.

I was able to slide my arms out of the strong grip and snuck my arms around the yellow hedgehog and hugged him back. I started to rub is back and I felt him calm down. His breaths started to slow down and his hug slowly loosened.

He then went limp in my arms and when I looked at my shoulder… There was Sage sleeping calmly. I then nodded at Cream who had already gotten out of the hug. I wiped the rest of the tears off Sage's eyes and balanced him in my arms.

I picked Sage up bridal style and walked to the house. Cream followed close behind me and opened the door for me and we both walked up to an extra room in my house. Cream again opened the door to the bedroom for me and waited out in the hallway.

I turned on the light and walked in with Sage in my arms and sighed. I still couldn't imagine how he was feeling. All the years I have known Sonic I thought that he was always happy. Then Sage told me the truth… I set Sage down on the bed and pulled the covers over him.

"I promise I will make Sonic happy," I told him and kissed him on the forehead.

I slowly stepped away from the bed and watched the sleeping figure. I managed a small smile and walked to the light. I flicked the lights off and the yellow fur was engulfed by darkness. I then walked out the door and met Cream in the hallway. I quietly and slowly shut the door behind me and fell to my knees and leaned against the door.

"Ms. Amy why are you crying?" Cream said as she helped me up and lead me downstairs to the living room.

"I've been friends with Sonic for years now and just a few minutes ago I learned things that I haven't known at all. I was all wrong Cream! I thought he was always happy," I poured out and cried into my hands.

"I didn't know that about either Amy. But instead of saying we need to help Sonic… Everything will be alright Amy," Cream told me as I felt her pull me into a hug.

"Thank you Cream," I told her and hugged her back.

"I'll tell Tails about what happened," Cream informed me and walked into the other room.

I heard her pick up the phone and then ringing started. I heard Tails' voice coming from the phone and I listened from the door. I leaned in to listen in of there conversation.

"Hey Cream how are you?" I heard Tails' voice say.

"Yeah I'm just fine! I'm here at Amy's house… I'm staying with her for the next few weeks!" Cream said into the phone.

"Have you met Sage?"

"Yeah… Sage is the reason that I called you,"

"What happened! Is something wrong!?"

"No everything's fine… It's just that he said something about Sonic,"

"What was it?"

I heard Cream repeat everything that Sage had said. When Cream was done no sound came from the phone. Tails was speechless…

"I didn't know that Sonic felt that," Tails finally said through the phone.

"I know so did Amy," Cream said to the phone.

Hearing my name made my ears twitch. I et out a sigh and looked down at the tile floor. I then remembered all the times that I thought Sonic was having the time of his life.

"Well… Thanks for telling me Cream. I love you!" Tails said through the phone with a giggle.

"I love you too! By Tails!" Cream said and put the phone down.

She then turned around and saw me standing at the door. He almost jumped out her skin when she saw me. I raised an eyebrow and a smirk then formed on my face.

"Love?" I asked and Cream buried her face in her hands.

"I thought you were outside!" She yelled in embarrassment.

"It's ok Cream… I won't tell anyone! Not ever you mother,"

"Thank you, Mrs. Amy,"


	4. Claude's breakdown

Silver's POV

"Good morning Blaze!" I called as I saw Blaze walk down the stairs.

"How was your night?" I asked her.

"Not that great… Claude gave me a really hard time last night. Trying to put that boy to bed is a nightmare. This boy does not go to sleep easily,"

"Tell me about it… Carrying him here was hard. I never thought Sonic would have this much anger in his head,"

"I agree… I thought his anger would be less. You know… mean,"

"Well, where is Claude now?"

"He's still upstairs in his room and I don't think he's awake yet. Do you think you can go wake up Claude? I don't feel like waking him up after having to take care of him all night,"

"Alright… I'll be right back,"

I slowly walked upstairs and looked down the long hallway. I heard a huge crash coming from a room at the end of the hall. I noticed the door had burn marks on it and I knew that was Claude's room.

I put my ear against the door and listened to what he was doing. I heard thing flying through the room. Claude was yelling out of anger and more things were smashed. I put my hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it.

"Claude Time to wake up!" I called as I opened the door.

Inside was smashed tables and chairs. I looked over and the window was broken. I knew that I would need to fix that later. Clothes were spread across the floor with other things.

I took a huge sigh and used my telekinesis to life everything. The leftover scraps from the broken tables and chairs flew out the window and to the dumpster. I folded the clothes and cleaned up the glass from the broken window. I then noticed a huge pile of blankets and pillows so I decided to lift them up and put them back on the bed.

As I did I was surprised to see Claude under everything. His quills were all shuffled up and his eyes looked like all the life was taken out of them. Claude's hands were over his head and when I looked over his black jacket was still on the bed. When I got closer Claude was…Crying?

Claude looked up and saw me. He snapped up and stepped away from me. But was stuck in the corner. He quickly shook his tears away for them to form back under his lifeless eyes. His face tried to form into a sour look but it stayed like it had before… Sad and in pain.

"If you tell anyone about this… I will fuck you up! YOU HEAR ME!" He yelled at me but the threat was soon brushed aside.

Claude put his hands on his head and let out a scream. I heard shuffling from downstairs and before I knew it Blaze ran into the room with a fireball in hand. She looked over at me and then at Claude who had buried his face in his hands. Blaze then pulled me aside.

"What did you do?" She asked me looking over at Claude who was walking back to his corner.

"I didn't do anything! He was like this when I walked in," I told her and pointed to Claude.

Blaze took a huge sigh and walked over to Claude. She knelt down and patted the green hedgehog on the back. She then took him into a hug.

"Claude just tell us what's wrong," Blaze said calmly and pulled him closer.

Claude quickly turned around and was about to punch Blaze in the face. But Blaze was able to grab both of Claude's wrists and pinned him to a wall. Claude then looked at the ground and cried even more than before as he beat against the grip that was holding him down. But it was no use.

Instead, Claude just crumpled down in defeat and just sat there on the ground crying. I tried the same as Blaze by rubbing his shoulder but I got the same result. Claude didn't want our signs of affection.

"Tell us what's wrong," Blaze said again once the green hedgehog had stopped crying enough to talk.

"F-Fine… I'll tell you, bitches! I'm worried about Sage! I know we are both opposites in Sonic's shitty mind… But whenever I lose it like this Sage is always here for me. I'm always there to protect him! I can't stand it not know what is going on with him!" Claude screamed out with tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Claude I promise Sage is ok! Amy is with him and she is really sweet… She'll make sure he's safe," I told him and put my hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me with a hint of hope was in his eyes. But then that hope quickly disappeared as Claude knocked my hand off his shoulder and got up. He grabbed his jacket from off of the bed and walked downstairs.

I looked at Blaze and shrugged and we both followed him downstairs. There we watched Claude sit at the table speechless as he took a bit of the breakfast I had prepared. Once he finished he carefully put his plate and silverware in the sink and walked into the living room

I then heard the TV from the kitchen as I and Blaze ate our share of the food. We didn't talk about what had happened in the room. We didn't know how to bring it up.

"I think we should tell Tails," Blaze said finally pulling her phone from her pocket.

"Yeah that's a good idea," I said and we both called the young fox.


	5. Leo's tale

Shadow's POV

I opened the door to the house to see Rouge sitting on the couch. She was wearing her everyday attire but had no makeup on. The smell of tea filled the air as I stepped inside. I looked around and on the table was a teapot and four cups.

"Good morning Rouge,"I said as I closed the door behind me

"Morning honey," She replied and looked up from the book that she was reading.

Where are Leo and Ace?" I asked her looking around the house.

"Last time I checked Leo is getting cleaned up in the bathroom upstairs… I think Ace is still asleep in his room," Rouge replied and took another sip of her tea.

"So how long do you think they'll be living here with us?" I asked her as I sat down next to her.

"I don't know hun… But I think we need to take care of them for as long as Tails needs us to. Even if it's for a really long time" She said as she poured another cup of tea for herself.

I held my head in my hands and buried my face into my palms. How long will this really go to take? When will we see Sonic's smiling face again? When will I- When we all of us be able to see the blue hero? I looked down at the carpet trying to hold back my tears.

As I was going through my thought I could feel Rouge's eyes fall on me. I heard a quiet sigh and a gloved hand then landed on my shoulder. I let my head drop even more so Rouge couldn't see my face…. I thought that I looked pathetic.

"Are you alright? You've been acting weird ever since we got home with Ace and Leo. Did something happen?" Rouge asked me adjusting herself so she was facing me.

"No everything is fine… I totally fine Rouge! No need to worry about me," I lied still looking at the ground.

"I know when you are lying Shadow… Now tell me the truth. Are you alright?" She asked me again.

"No, I'm not alright! I can't handle all of this. Sonic being split apart is teasing me. I've always wanted to get answers from that Faker for years now! Then out of nowhere, there are people living with us that know the answers. I've wanted to ask them for answers... But I don't want to bug them about it," I told her louder then I should have.

"You know we are all fine about talking about these things… Some of us really need to get it off of our chests… Sonic has been putting the pain on all of us," I heard from the stairs.

I looked up and there was Leo standing there. He had taken off his bandana and there was a towel slung around his neck. He then sat down on the opposite couch from my and Rouge.

"Sonic is a really secretive boy… He thinks that keeping things to himself will protect you guys… But all he is doing is hurting you. He is a really good actor and can hide his true feelings pretty well. But I wonder how long he can keep the act together," Leo told us leaning back in the couch.

"What do you mean by 'Sonic is acting'... What's wrong with him?" I asked him eagerly.

"Sonic has been acting like he has always been happy. But that's not what he is really feeling. The only thing he usually feels is pain and fear. The reason he doesn't tell you all was because he was afraid," He told us and tied his bandana back around his neck.

I looked back down at the ground trying to hide my face while I held back my tears. Rouge took this as a sign. She knew that I couldn't handle asking questions anymore. She sighed and looked at Leo who had no emotion on his face.

"What was he afraid of?" Rouge asked him and looked over at me with a scared look.

"He is afraid of how you guys will act. How he would make you all feel. So he kept it to himself knowing how much it would hurt him. But he didn't care… He forced himself to feel happy to make you guys feel happy. But that just made the pain build even more"

"So Sonic had been holding in pain all this time? How bad is it?"

"The pain made Sonic cry in his room for hours. Crying helped him a little… To be honest it lessened the load a lot. To end the pain he even thought about letting Eggman take him away and use him in his own evil plans. But then he thought about you guys and what Eggman might make him do. So he didn't go on with the plan but kept it as an option… His acting was so good that it even fooled Tails sometimes… But we all know that he feels that something is wrong. That almost made Sonic break,"

"What did Sonic do when Tails started to worry?"

"Sonic didn't let any pain show. He just hid it all and it hurt even more than before. Him not being able to let it all out all the pain himself made the load heavier and heavier,"

"Was the pain always eating at him?"

"All the pain was there… But rarely it would be pushed aside. Especially when he was with you Shadow. All the worry would be forgotten but when you ran away all the pain came back,"

My eyes went wide… Did I make Sonic happy? Tears started to form in my eyes. I remembered all the times I had called him names. All the times I had beat him up to let out my anger and yet... the Faker kept coming back.

I let the tears fall from my eyes. I didn't care if others watched me cry… Rouge tried to calm me down but she had no luck.

"He loves you Shadow," I heard Leo say and I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him with a slight crack in my voice.

"He loves you Shadow. He cares so much about you. You just haven't seen it yet," Leo told me with a small chuckle.

He walked to me slowly and stopped in front of me. He then kneeled down on one knee and wiped my tears with his gloved hand. He has me a smile and patted my head.

"Show me that smile Shads," Leo said with a giggle and stepped back.

I took a deep breath and looked up at Leo. A weak smile formed on my face. It took a while but it soon formed into a huge Smile. He nodded at me and looked up at the stairs and there was Ace just standing there.


	6. Ace's Flashback

Rouge's POV

I looked over and there standing on the stairs was Ace. He rubbed his eyes and sat down in the place Leo was sitting a few seconds ago. He let out a small yawn as Leo sat next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"How was your rest?" Leo asked Ace as he wrapped his arm around his purple companion.

"I slept nicely… I bet you that was the nest rest I've had in years," Ace commented and let his head fall onto Leo's shoulder.

"I was just telling them about Sonic's emotional pain and other things,"

"Oh… You had to tell them about that mess of emotions,"

"I was wondering if you could tell Rouge and Shadow how Sonic feels and thinks about them… Maybe cheer them up a little and shed some light on things,"

"Alright, I can do that! Give me a second let me think,"

Ace took a deep breath and paused to think and closed his eyes. We waited for a few seconds as Ace kept his eyes closed sitting there in silence as Leo closed his eyes as well and leaned back in the couch. After a few minutes, Ace's eyes then shot open and he looked at Shadow.

"What would you like to know? Anything specific?" Ace asked him with a smile.

"Not Really. I just want to know… What does Sonic think of me?" Shadow asked Ace and I gave him a look.

"Sonic loves you with all his heart. He didn't care how stubborn you were about hanging out. He just wanted to see you and have fun. He would finally let happiness in his heart when you were with him. I've also made him have dreams about you," Ace told Shadow with a smirk.

"What about me?" I asked Ace wanting to jump into the conversation while Shadow sat next to me blushing.

"He treats you like a big sister Rouge. He enjoys your company and he thinks you're a really great girl. He admires you Rouge," Ace told me with a smile.

"What do you mean he admires me?"

"You're the entire reason I'm alive Rouge! Remember when you helped Sonic understand what love was? When he understood I came to be! You created me in Sonic's mind Rouge… Thank you for letting me come to be," Ace said and gave me a huge hug.

"Y-Your welcome," I told him as he let me go and sat back down.

"How does Sonic feel about everyone else?" Shadow asked Ace still blushing.

"You're going to have to figure that out for yourself! I can't tell you everything can I?" Ace said and gave a little laugh.

I let out a sigh and looked away. I told Sonic what love was? Out of everyone, I thought Amy would show Sonic what love was… But I taught him? I then remembered that one day when I found Sonic crying. I then recalled what I had said to him at the moment but I couldn't remember it all.

"Do you remember what I said about… Love?" I asked Ace and he looked at me.

"Why don't I just show you all?" Ace asked and a bright white light blinded us all.

As the light swallowed everything around us I shut my eyes tightly. When I opened them I couldn't see anything but Shadow, Ace, and Leo. Around us was only wight void empty as ever.

But suddenly I felt a breeze pass by. Then everything started to form… Starting with the green grass and trees. The smell of flowers and the sound of birds chirping.

Soon a lake was formed in the middle of everything with a waterfall flowing into it. I looked over and out of thin air on a log near the edge of the lake was Sonic appeared. Tears were flowing from his eyes and he was looking into the water.

"You save him you know?" Ace said out of nowhere and looked at Sonic crying on the log.

"What do you mean?" I asked him still watching Sonic with worried eyes.

"The day you found him… He was planning to throw himself into the lake. Knowing that he can't swim he would have drowned. I know that this was a long time ago… But it is one thing that Sonic looks back on,"

I watched in horror as Sonic stood up on the log still looking in the water. As the breeze flowed through his blue quills he was about to jump. As he was midair I looked way expecting to hear a splash. But instead of him falling into the lake someone had scooped him up and dropped him away from the lake… It was me.

"Sonic! What were you thinking!? You know you can't swim!" The copy of me yelled at the hedgehog who was sitting on the ground looking at the grass.

"Leave me alone Rouge," Sonic said and started to cry.

"Why Sonic? You were just about to kill yourself!"

"I can't take it, Rogue… Not knowing what love is. Everyone loves me but how can I return the feelings if I don't understand?"

"Sonic… Love is a very powerful thing. It's kinda complicated... Especially when it comes to lovers kinda love. Is that the kind you want to learn about?"

"Yeah… The love between a girl and a boy,"

"It takes place when two people love each other. I mean really love each other. Like as if the other one were to die the other could die as well. When you near that person your heart feels complete… You feel like you can do anything when they're around,"

"Thank you, Rouge. I owe you one,"

"Why did you want to know about all this stuff? I thought you weren't into this kinda stuff"

"Because I think I'm in love Rouge,"

The last thing I saw was me hugging Sonic. Letting the blue figure cry on my shoulder. I watched as everything started to fade away and we were all back in the white void. Again we were all swallowed by a wight light like before.

The light flickered away and we were back in the living room. All of us were sitting where we were before. I looked out the window thinking about what I said that day.

"You made him what he is today," Ace told me and broke the silence.

"What?" I asked him confused and looked away from the window.

"When you told him what love was he ran right home… He thought about what you said and realized that he had fallen in love…. With Shadow. When Sonic is around Shadow his heart beats as fast as he runs. He feels like he could fly… Sonic would even dive into the sea to save Shadow in a time of need," Ace told the both of us and me and Shadow both were surprised and we both thought about all of what Sonic had gone through.

"I think you should Tails… We both think you should," Leo told us as Ace nodded in agreement.

Shadow got the message and went to the kitchen. When he came back he had a phone in hand. He dialed Tails and we waited as the phone rang.


End file.
